Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 54
Suggestions Blaaz vs. Smog Resuggesting this. The battle of the bosses that split into several invincible smaller enemies and must be reunited to attack the vulnerable larger boss. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : :Meesa say agree, and through this shall go!--Shade Link (talk) 13:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : im entirely unsure. Oni Link 14:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : :top of the list and only 3 votes(including mine) thats un-usal. can see the thought behind this, but not entirely sure about it.'--C2' 02:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, aside from the similar battle, they're too different. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : My favorite this week, even though I don't love it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC) : : I don't like these bosses. Portal-Kombat Tingle vs. Falbi and Fyer Two (fine three but you get what I mean) minigame runners who dress odd and act odder.Midna Rocks : : Eh. Nice similarities, but it's not that interesting. Also, when does Tingle run a minigame? I don't recall him doing so in any games I've played with him in them...are you maybe thinking of Purlo? Or does Tingle appear in a game I haven't played as a minigame runner? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : Come on guys! give MR a chance! sheesh. I know there a others on this site friends with MR. Why don't they give him a chance?!--Shade Link (talk) 13:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : not too interesting. Oni Link 15:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : Shade Link, this has nothing to do with Midna Rocks. This is about the fight that he suggested, which I personally don't think is good. It wouldn't be fair if I supported just to "give him a chance". Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : :(mumbling: Well to me it would be nice, and it is interesting to me)--Shade Link (talk) 19:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. The similarities are most definitely there.--MaloMart (talk) 02:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : I'm sorry, but people keep putting Tingle up, and he just doesn't work with anything else. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : just doesnt fit together. tingle doenst fit, falbi and fyer dont mix and not that interesting.'--C2' 02:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : Just for the record Zykeb (I hope I spelled that right) Tingle runs multiple minigames in four swords adventures.Midna Rocks :: : Well, you didn't spell it right (it starts with an X, not a Z), but whatever. Alright then, I've never played that game, so I wouldn't have known. Thanks for clarifying that for me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : Never. All three are disturbing.(Darknut15 (talk) 04:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) : : I hate Falbi and Fyer. They made it difficult to get around the lake. Portal-Kombat Dominion Rod vs. Spinner Two of the most unusual items in the series, both were added in Twilight Princess. Not expecting much support for this, but I figured Item vs Item would be a nice change of pace. Diachronos (talk) 07:18, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : Hm. This isn't that engaging, but it certainly is a unique idea, which I feel incined to give you points for. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 08:01, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : :Sounds good, but at the same time, meh...*falls face first onto desk*--Shade Link (talk) 13:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : we havnt had a good item v item in a while. Oni Link 14:57, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : Only because they're both practically useless outside of their dungeons, save for restoring Ilia's memory and some hidden grottos. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : :unusal isnt even the half of it. almost un-needed except for some dungeons, cave of ordeals, and side quests and important events.'--C2' 02:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : :Both these items were totally awesome, but not used anywhere near enough. If only there could have been a few more giant statues with huge hammers...--MaloMart (talk) 02:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :: : Oh, man, do I agree with you. What good is letting us take control of statues if they're only going to let us move them around? For ones that can fight, we get the one statue in the miniboss room and the four statues in the boss room; WTF? Diachronos (talk) 03:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::: : Maybe instead of a new Gohma incarnation, the boss of the Temple of Time should have been something you fight with the hammer statue. After all, the ones in the boss room couldn't even move.--MaloMart (talk) 04:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : This one's unique.(Darknut15 (talk) 04:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) : : Sure. Portal-Kombat : : You know, I feel that the ToC has become a "who would win" contest. This is great, because it takes us back to the time when this was a popularity contest. Mr kmil Dark Interlopers vs. Princess Zelda (The Minish Cap) Holder of the Light force against the holders of the Fused Shadows. (if preferred to be item vs item say that). DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 12:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : :In thy Greate' name, I order this to be supported!--Shade Link (talk) 13:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : i dont feel it. Oni Link 14:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : I see where you're going with this, but I just don't "get" it, if you know what I mean. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : eh...it would be easier just to say midna vs zelda, or Light Force vs fused shadows. I like the dark interlopers so I can't oppose it... Dialask77 Ice Wizard 02:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : I hate to not give this support, as I love the Dark Interlopers, but they really just can't be compared to anything else. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:31, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : :just not so quite. maybe, maybe not. that did not make any sence, just.....'--C2' 02:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : Actually Dialask, I've tried Zelda vs. Midna before but it never gathered the needed support.Midna Rocks : : Light vs. Dark, not that appealing. Portal-Kombat Bombchus (Ocarina of Time) vs. Bomblings (Twilight Princess) The fight of the moving explosives. : : —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) : : Bomblings are cheap Bombchu wannabes that are less useful in every way. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) : : indeed Oni Link 12:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) : : I think it's a good idea. Basically, it's a classic verses the new today weapon. --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 22:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC) : : Bomblings can't hold a candle to Bombchus without going up in smoke. Portal-Kombat : :bla. no.'--C2' 16:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Biggoron's Sword vs. Great Fairy's Sword Two of the strongest swords in Zelda Games. I'd say this would be good because these swords are basically equal in strength. Think about it. In MM it's basically an upgrade of the gilded sword, but it uses the c stick not a b button. Making it equal to the Biggoron's Sword hence it is an upgrade of the master sword but it uses the b button. So basically, either sword has pros and cons to support it and oppose it. Making a completely opinion based fight. --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 21:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) : : I love these two swords. Midna Rocks : : I can't decide which to vote for, they're both really good! Portal-Kombat : : There is just something holding me back. Maybe if GFS was a B item instead of C-stick.. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:08, 9 August 2009 (UTC) : : I've never liked this fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:03, 9 August 2009 (UTC) : : I see it, I like it, I hate it more. Metroidhunter32 16:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) : :what? nahk. i dont like it.'--C2' 16:33, 9 August 2009 (UTC) : : XYZ, Metriodhunter, and C2, do you have any reasons to oppose? I read your opposing comments and saw that you said you "Didn't like it" but you have no reason. Why do you not like this fight without reason? --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 19:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :: : Excuse me? Just because I don't write down why I dislike it doesn't mean I have no reason. A simple "you're being vague, could you explain why you dislike it" would have sufficed. As it is, I'll just not tell you. After all, I have no reason, now don't I? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) : : You don't need a reason to oppose something; opposition means they think it is a bad idea (implying the fight may make little sense, be unoriginal, overused, etc). [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC) : : I know that, I'm just saying as to possible change your minds in an argument. Whatever. --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 22:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) : : I think this is a great idea. --Ironknuckle1 (talk) 16:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) : :And so, i said support! And the fight made it through, The End--Shade Link (talk) 18:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Fire Arrows vs. Ice Arrows Both elemental arrows found in numerous games. : : Just seems unoriginal. I wouldn't know, but it may have been done before. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) : : to easy(obvious). and no it hasnt, but it probly has come up at least twice before, i should think.'--C2' 17:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) : : Well, they're both useful in different ways, but I'm not a faithful element follower. Portal-Kombat : : An obvious fight that doesn't have a particularly high interest factor. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:02, 10 August 2009 (UTC)